1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an electronic program guide (EPG), and, more particularly, to a program-based EPG system and a method thereof, which enables a user rapidly and easily to select programs being broadcast through all channels by using program-based EPG information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, the viewing of broadcasts was possible only through the use of antennas; however, diverse broadcasts can now be viewed through cables, satellites, and other means. Further, with the advent of Internet protocol television (IPTV), it is expected that the number of channels associated with web services will become very large.
Examples of related art channel-based EPGs in Korea include Mosaic EPG, Grid EPG, Skylife, Mini EPG, and Home Bar.
Mosaic EPG shows the content or still images of a channel currently being broadcast in the form of a thumbnail, and Grid EPG shows programs by channel and time zone using X-Y axes, in which the X-axis represents channel and Y-axis represents time. Skylife shows programs by channel and time zone in a Y-Y axis array, in which a left Y-axis shows channels and a right Y-axis shows a program list by time zone, to avoid infringing Grid EPG.
A related art channel-based EPG as described above and illustrated in FIG. 1, is a guide that primarily aligns channels on the Y-axis and secondarily aligns programs by time zone on the X-axis.
However, a related art channel-based EPG has a configuration that requires confirmation of a program by visiting the channel, and thus as the number of available channels is increased, the time required for a user to select a desired program also increases. That is, since more than 500 digital broadcasting channels are currently in service, and it is expected that the number of channels in service will become even greater with IPTV, a user will have to scan all channels in order to view a desired program. In addition, the same program may be broadcast through various channels in the same time zone. Accordingly, a program-based EPG system rather than a channel-based EPG system is required.